


Rollow - Merry Christmas?

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: Christmasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Christmas one-shot for the love forbidden by their families - Rollow/Holage (RageXHollow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollow - Merry Christmas?

T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Or that's the way it should have been, however, it wasn't especially for two young men that had nothing on their minds but each other and it had been a long time since their last meeting as both their family and society frowned upon them and their 'ways'.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

When they were young and unafraid of their future and love Christmas used to be fun, loving, time for family and friends but they had neither. Their family drew the last straw just before Christmas Eve, they told them both it was family or love and that is a choice no one should have to make. When they were young they were best friends and their families celebrated Christmas together but who knew love could tear their perfect would to shreds.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

The rest of the town was surly asleep by now it being 11:30pm on Christmas Eve but no the boys were not going to sleep, they would give up this easily, would they? No! They can't, they were meant to be, to have and to hold till death do they part but all good things come to an end, don't they?! They grew up together, they played together, they fell together, and they were destroyed, humiliated and disgusted together.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

A gust of wind blew through the open window of the small, dark haired male's window causing him to shiver at the cool winter air as he rose from his seat on the floor and wandered over to the window where he saw it had begun to snow ever so gently. He leaned against the wall by the window as he watched the scene unfold, the snow became heavier and it lay on the ground gracefully. A single tear slipped from his eye as he remembered his past, he was told he could have one or the other but here his is with nothing, not one nor the other, not family nor love.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.

As for the other he had wandered out into the night, the cold and the snow hitting his uncovered skin, like a thousand tiny needles against his skin and his heart. He wore dark jeans, almost hiking like boots, his large coat and scarf which covered a lot of his face. He wanted- no needed to get away from all…this. It was incredibly dark outside and cloudy but you could just see the full moon peering through reflecting off the ice. He sighed into his scarf causing it to warm up only to cool down quickly. His head hurt from thinking, he was confused, he was told he couldn't be with the one he loved and it pained him. Why? Not because it was young love and stupid, not because there was 'implications' or 'problems' no, it was because they were too similar not by personality but by gender. Yes, they were both male but that shouldn't matter, especially not to family but it did all too much.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

A slam of a door was heard throughout the empty town 'who would be up at this time of night?' the blond, also known as Aaron, questioned himself. Aaron continued aimlessly forward until he came across the park, they had first met here, they hung here all the time, and they fell in love here. He stopped as if he was almost frozen, in this cold I wouldn't blame him, but no it was the memories that he had of this place, the days where the sun would shine down upon the secret happy couple in the open they just looked like best friends but they were so much more and it was all plain siling until winter came around, they decided to tell their families which ended horribly.

"Now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, on Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

The other, also known as Josh, ran out of his apartment throwing his coat and scarf on as he went, he slammed his door behind him as he set off on a mission. No one should be alone at Christmas no matter their circumstances and that included them two. He would see him again, even if it would kill him. Josh pulled his coat shut from the harsh winds and he sped up his pace as he entered the local park, he knew a short cut so he should arrive just before twelve. A short, sharp, shout caught his attention though, he knew that voice all too well and sprinted in the direction of the voice.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

As the moon and stars sparkled above the snow coated park Josh ran to find the other, the love of his life. Josh slowed down as he came across a large pathway and strolled down it to meet the beautifully frozen lake and an equally beautiful man rising from the ground next to it. "Aaron" Josh breathed out into his scarf, the other did in fact hear and spun around to face Josh who was slowly walking towards him.

His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

Aaron stood there unsure of what to say or do, he stared into Josh's eyes as the moon reflected off his glasses and he shook like a leaf due to the cold winter's air. He wanted him back but he could have him. Aaron moved closer to Josh so far that they could feel each other breathing. Their eyes were both glazed over with tears, both with rosy red cheeks as snow fell on their hair and eyelashes. Everything became clearer to them they wanted each other no matter what others say they were happy and that's all that mattered in their own little world.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

With a smirk and a giggle they leaned into a kiss to show this was no feelings to miss.

Sparks flew like they did before and they let their love pour.

They pulled apart and smiled as the snow on the ground pilled.

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

As the clock struck twelve the were sat on a snow covered wall, lost in each other embrace like nothing mattered at all.

"Merry Christmas, Aaron" was spoke from Josh and the other replied with "Merry Christmas to you too" and all was well in their own little world.

They spent Christmas happily together and spent New Year with friends soon enough their families would come around but till then nothing could eve break the bond they held.

The fire crackled and the snow fell,

All they knew at the moment was good and well.

They pulled each other together,

They knew they were meant like this forever.


End file.
